Tears
by bunengshuo
Summary: Sasuke sits outside the door...waiting until she opens it. Sasuke OOC and major SasuHina fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Open the door."

"No." A voice within quietly whispered. It was so soft that Sasuke almost missed it. Sasuke sat down on the floor and waited.

_Flashback_

Sasuke was disgusted to find someone crying in the middle of the training grounds. He was going to walk right past her and continue on his way. But when he saw that it was a Hyuuga, he stopped.

"Hinata?" He shocked himself in that he actually called her by her first name. Hinata tried to quickly wipe away any evidence of her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Uchiha-san." She wiped away some more tears. "I congratulate you on your re-appointment to ANBU. I am sure that you are very relieved to no longer be under supervision by the Hokage." Sasuke was surprised as to how quickly changed her mood. Despite her smiles and cheerful personality, he knew that it was forced. Seeing her crying just confirmed his beliefs. It reminded him of himself in a way, trying to be cold and distant so that others didn't know that he really felt weak and vulnerable.

"Why were you crying?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san." Hinata stood up and ran away. Sasuke thought of many reasons as to why the Hyuuga would cry. She rivaled him in power and strength but was only weaker because of her heart condition (thanks to her idiotic cousin). She made it the ranks of ANBU. What else could she want? Power and position was the most important thing right?

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke heard Hinata moved towards the door and he tried the lock again. But she didn't unlock it. Sasuke went downstairs in the kitchen and made Hinata some tea. He brought it back upstairs.

"Hinata I made you tea. You don't have to let me in but just have some tea okay?" The door unlocked and opened slightly. He placed the tea on the floor and quietly closed the door again. Hinata didn't unlock it this time … that was a good sign.

_Flashback_

"Dobe. Stop moving or else I can't fix your bowtie."

"You should try to be nice to me. It is my wedding day you know?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Hinata knocked on the door. She was a bridesmaid to Sakura.

"Do you guys want some help?" Sasuke pointed at Naruto and Hinata went to fix his bow tie.

"All done."

"Thanks Hinata! Boy you sure look pretty today." Hinata smiled and said thanks.

"Well I am going to find Kakashi. Can you help this baka with his bowtie too?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

Sasuke looked down at the petite girl. Her eyes were red.

"Hinata? Were you crying?" Hinata showed him a small smile and shook her head. She continued to fix his bowtie. "Just a tiny bit." Hinata laughed and started to help Sasuke with his bowtie. Over the past months, Sasuke and Hinata had gotten pretty close since they were often paired up for ANBU missions. Apparently, the Hokage thought they worked well together. He was glad that she wasn't one of those annoying fan girls. She didn't constantly yell in his ear or try to get him to eat those disgusting chocolates. Even after telling her what what he had done and what he thought about doing, she still accepted him without any judgment. So it bother him tremendously when she was crying but wouldn't tell him why.

"Hinata. You look nice today."

"Oh not really. You look a little better than usual." She actually made a joke.

"Only a little better?"

"Yes just a little." Sasuke smirked. He liked this side of her.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm." Hinata was concentrating on the bowtie that wasn't cooperating.

"Hinata?" Sasuke reached up to grab her hands. Hinata looked up.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you feeling okay? Did some--" Hinata was cut off….by Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled away and Hinata remained frozen. Sasuke had just kissed her.

"Please don't cry." Silence. Sasuke started to walk away but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Your bowtie is still not fixed." Hinata tried to fix Sasuke's bowtie but her hands were trembling. She pulled them away and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sorry." Pause. Then she kissed him.

Sasuke was sure that Sakura and Naruto would live happily ever after; not that it affected him much at all. All he remembered was that Hinata looked beautiful as he looked at her standing next to Sakura. The two started going out after that.

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto and learned that she was devastated that her crush had married another. And not to mention, that Sakura was so insensitive that she even asked Hinata to be a bridesmaid. Sasuke smirked at the memory. The first time he saw her cry, he didn't do anything .The second time, he was able to dry her tears.

He looked down at his own teacup, empty. He knocked on the door again.

"Hinata? Do you want a refill?"

"No. That's okay." Hinata moved on from whispering to softly talking. Again, another good sign.

_Flashback_

Sasuke had learned early on that Hinata couldn't cook. The whole apartment building was on risk of being burned down whenever she turned the stove on. So they had made a compromise, Sasuke (yes he actually knew how to) cooked for her and she would clean his apartment. Apparently she had some fetish on keeping things neat. So for their 8-month anniversary, he had booked a fancy restaurant.

It actually took some persuasion on his part since Hinata felt that the restaurant was too much for her. But he couldn't understand her side. In his mind, the best deserved the best. After much persuasion and some help by Neji (of all people), Hinata agreed.

After their dinner, he took her out to the park and sat down on the bench.

"Hinata? Still awake? " Hinata was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Wait one sec." Hinata whined as Sasuke got up. He gently nudged her off his shoulder.

"Close your eyes."

Hinata retaliated. "They are already closed."

"Okay." Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Candles and rose petals covered the floor.

"Sasuke…what's this?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke got one knee. "Will you marry me?" Small tears fell down her beautiful cheeks. Hinata nodded.

_End of Flashback_

That was the third time he ever saw her cry. He made her cry that time but it was because she was happy. Sasuke knew that he wanted to be the only who made her cry tears of joy and he would always be there to wipe away her tears of sorrow.

Sasuke heard the door open and saw Hinata sitting on the floor.

"Hinata, can I come in?"

"Why would I open the door if I didn't want you to come in?" Sasuke smirked. Yep, she was definently feeling better. Sasuke entered the room. He didn't ask her what upset her. He picked her up and set her gently on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't say a word.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hn…"

"I'm pregnant." Silence.

"Sasuke?" Hinata turned to face her husband. But he quickly shifted his position so that his back faced her. Then she heard a sniffle.

"Sasuke…are you crying?" Hinata giggled. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who barely showed any emotions, was actually crying.

"It's not funny."

"Well its not everyday the great Sasuke Uchiha cries."

"Thank you so much for your comfort Mrs. Uchicha." Sasuke turned to face his wife.

"Silly. Only girls are allowed to cry." Hinata bent over and kissed her husband.

Please review!! First time posting something up!


End file.
